Stiches
by Zicovian
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke had a relasionship that many cal a taboo. At what cost are either two brothers willing to go for their relasionship


Stitches

Is this right? Is it right to do this?

These are the words that rumble against my head as Itachi touches me. We're brothers. Blood related.

"Brother?" I gasped slightly as his lips moved against my neck.

He paused his eyes slowly moving upward.

"What is it… Sasuke?"

I shivered at the way he said my name.

"Are you sure... are you sure this is okay?"

He moved and got up slightly so that he can look at me right in the eye.

"Sasuke... would you believe that you stitch me together?" Itachi asked

I blinked looking down at him with black eyes. What does he mean?

"I... i dont quiet understand Itachi...?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned and kissed my mouth lightly which made me fuzzy .. this is wrong

"Do you know how much you've helped me. The thought of protecting you the thought of you alone is more enough to make me feel happy when i'm at

my deep end? You're the thread that stitches me back together," he moved my bangs from my forehead and placed his on mine.

"I know this is wrong my sweet but can't you see how it feels? For both of us?" he murmered looking into my eyes. I saw the identical black eyes that were that of my brothers. The brother that has me in a position like this.

"B-brother... I dont think this is right. It feels good but... I cant," I said, pushing him away."I'm sorry brother, but this is wrong. My heart wants you. It so despretly wants you but I know its wrong. Wrong to love you like this. What if mother or father find out?They'd be dissapointed in us. And Naruto... I.. I found out he likes me recently and I just... my mind is confused Itachi. My mind says its logical to be with Naruto but my heart wants you. But.. we have to stop this. The sneaking kisses and touches. itachi can't you tell this is wrong?'

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Indeed this is wrong.. sinful almost but don't you also love the rush? The rush of doing something like this? Something that could make us better people?"

"But at what cost Itachi? I can't hide us for ever. I don't like being kept a secret big brother,especially one as big and scary as this. So lets stop before both of us get hurt."

Itachi looked at me for a long time before leaning and giving me a soft and loving kiss.

"You are right little brother. I am sorry I brought you into this situation.I know it was going to end like this from the moment we started this. I don't regret it though. Maybe you'll come back but for now, I'm allowing you to go."

* * *

That happened all of nine years ago. After our break up of sorts he had dissapered. gone without a trace. I had gotten with Naruto but honestly wishI was with Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmered.

"Yes?" I said, turning my eyes on him.

"Are you happy? Recently... you've looking at the picture of Itachi you have saved on your phone. Do you miss your brother?" He asked biting his lip.

Sasuke sighed. There was no use lying to Naruto.

"He was my stitches."

"Your what?"

"He was the thread that healed me together. I got with you thinking you were a healthier option for me... but I realised that he was the one. He has the end of my red thread.I'm sorry Naruto."

"Sasuke... are you breaking up withme.. for your brother?" Naruto said softly. His facial expresion was sad and I felt a pang in my chest.

"I love him Naruto. I love him so much and I miss him."

Naruto smiled sadly."I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted," He said softly, turning to walk away.

"Naruto..." I called.

He turned and looked at me. "Yes?" He said.

"Thank you for being here for me when Itachi was gone. I hope you find your stitches one day."

Naruto smiled gently before turning and walking away.

* * *

That was the last time I saw of Naruto. I heard though he was hapilly married to a guy called Gaara so I'm happy forhim. While me on the other hand...found out Itachi had been murdered on a hit and run spree. I had waited for him for so long, for only him to get killed. My heart ached and the thred that he had stitched up was slowly starting to unravel


End file.
